howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Color Varieties
These are all of the known color varieties that are currently known for each species of dragon from the ''DreamWorks Dragons'' franchise. Armorwing Armorwing.png|Olive Green Armorwing - NBG.png|Lilac Coldsnap - NBG.png|Orange Gresskarmor - NBG.png|Grayish Indigo and green Knocks - NBG.png|Green and yellow ROB-Irongaze-Transparent.PNG|Azure and white ROB-Twist-Trapper-Transparent.png|Dark red and Orange ROB-Haulmauler-Transparent.png|Dark gray ROB-Goldrush-Transparent.png|Brown Armorwing Titan - NBG.png|Green (Titan Wing) Bewilderbeast Bewilderbeast - NBG.png|White and charcoal DragosBewilderbeast.png|Dark gray and dark red Boneknapper Boneknapper_by_xx_nightfurygirl_xx-d5eom6u.jpg|Pale green with white bones IceCastle-BoneKnapper.JPG|Light green with white bones Boneknapper Family.png|Dark green with white bones Boneshedder.png|Purple with white bones Brute_Boneknapper_-_NBG.png|Dark red and orange with white bones Gobber's Nemesis-RoB.png|Greenish grey with dark red highlights ROB-Ghaslit-Transparent.png|Midnight blue TU-BogBlight-Transparent.png|Dark yellow with pink and purple patterns and purple bones TU-Skullcrown-Transparent.png|Neon blue with dark blue patterns, white stripes, and light blue bones TU-CrypticCollector-Transparent.png|Neon green with white bones TU-GraveKnapper-Transparent.png|Grayish-brown with white bones TU-BudgeonKnapper-Transparent.png|Pale orange with shades of red, dark spots surrounded by white circles, and faint reddish-blue bones Boneknappe.png|Orange and pink with white bones (Titan) Buffalord Buffalord png.png|Brown and bronze Buffalord - NBG.png|Green with yellow stripes and brown spots Exotic_Buffalord_-_NBG.png|Orange, gold and black Dragons gdl adult.png|Sienna and green Boarcharger - FB.png|Bronze, red, and white ROB-BigSnuff-Transparent.PNG|Indigo and green ROB-Mosster-Transparent.png|Light green and brown ROB-Mudgut-Transparent.png|Brown and Dark Brown ROB-Beezelord-Transparent.png|Oxblood and orange TU-HeartyBuffalord-Transparent.png|Medium green with dark olive green stripes, brown patches on the back, and a light grass green belly TU-ThicketBuffalord-Transparent.png|Forrest green with dark green stripes and dark aqua patches on the back TU-Frostgnaw-Transparent.png|Peacock blue with dark aqua and royal blue stripes and a pale bluish-white belly TU-Pufferfinch-Adult1.jpeg|Mottled red with black stripes TU-Auroch_King.jpg|Golden yellow with red stripes TU-MaevesBuffalord-Adult1.jpeg|Deep dark violet with light purple stripes on the body, medium violet stripes on the wings, and bluish-gray patches on the back Buffalord_Titan_-_NBG.png|Shades of pink and white with dark spots (Titan Wing) Catastrophic Quaken CatastrophicQuaken infobox.png|Greenish Gray with white stripes and spikes Rob-Quaken.png|Light brown with tan spikes Spikeback.png|Purple Champion Catastrophic Quaken.png|Dark reddish brown and glowing red For - NBG.png|Orange with brown stripes, yellow wings Melonquarry - FB.png|Shades of green and yellow ROB-Aurum-Transparent.png|Golden ROB-Blawberry-Transparent.png|Blue and grayish brown ROB-Trolboulder-Transparent.png|Slate gray with brown spots Quaken Titan.png|Grayish purple with white spikes (Titan Wing) Changewing Alacambiante.png|Red with orange wings ScreenCapture 25.04.13 13-04-26.jpg|Teal Melting_Wing_-_NBG.png|Green-yellow and pink Edgewing_-_FB.png|Fuchsia with orange and yellow wings Tuffwing_-_NBG.png|Red with yellow patches on the wings ROB-Phantom-Transparent.png|Red with pink patches on the wings Incognito_-_NBG.png|Orange and red Dragons mtr adult.png|Orange, yellow, red, green, blue, purple with white belly TI-UnderwoodChangewing-Transparent.png|Vermillion with dark red spots, a dark red stripe on the back, and slight orange highlights TU-StalkerChangewing-Transparent.png|Carmine with dark red spots and stripes TU-Hidera-Transparent.png|Sapphire blue with dark blue stripes and spots and hot pink patches on the wings TU-Tuaterror-Adult1.jpeg|Mottled green with vermillion patches TU-ChimericalChamomelion-TitleCard.jpeg|Red with a pale yellow underbelly, brown stripes, yellow spots on the wings, and yellow circles on the back and tail Changewing_Titan.png|Dark green and red (Titan Wing) Cavern Crasher 131364321.png|Black with yellow stripes Cavern Crasher-0.png|Black and red Slimeslinger_-_FB.png|Dark brown and bronze Unknown Cavern Crasher.png|Gold, yellow, orange, red Slimeball - FB.png|Heliotrope ROB-Schmoozer-Transparent.PNG.png|Sanguine Titan Wing Cavern Crasher.png|Dark Gray with luminous cyan (Titan Wing) Crimson Goregutter THW-Crimson Goregutter-Transparent.png|Crimson, purple, and gray Deadly Nadder NADDER.png|Blue, yellow and white Flystorm_-_FB.png|Brown and green Green and purple.png|Green and purple Bork_Week_Nadder_-_NBG.png|Green, red and purple Stormfly's_Offspring_-_FB.png|Blue, purple and pink Deadly_Nadder.png|Purple Purplenadder.png|Purple and dark green Naddercolour.png|Orange and teal Naddercolour2.png|Teal and yellow Naddercolour3.png|Bright purple and yellow Naddercolour4.png|Light blue and pink Naddercolour5.png|Indigo and yellow deadly nadder colour.jpg|Blue, yellow and pink Blue.jpg|Light blue Purple nadder.jpg|Lilac Green nadder.jpg|Green Nadder colourful.png|Hints of cyan, pink, orange and green Vaynglory_-_FB.png|Pale gold with pink wings and a white underbelly ROB-Scaleshedder-Transparent.PNG|Pale pink and white ROB-SteelSpike-Transparent.png|Dark blue with red stripes and a white underbelly SOD-RiseOfStormheart-InfectedNadder3.JPG|Dark red with tan stripes SOD-WhatAMessQuest9.JPG|Black with a yellow underbelly TU-BrushNadder-Transparent.png|Turquoise with shades of blue, yellow, and green, a pale yellow underbelly, small white dots on the wings, and a shade of faint pink on the legs and the wings TU-NimbleNadder-Transparent.png|Aquamarine with shades of dark cyan and chartreuse and a yellow underbelly TU-Fireshrike-Transparent.png|Vermillion with shades of dark heliotrope and a gamboge underbelly TU-Pincher-Transparent.png|Cyan, orange, and yellow with a light beige underbelly and shades of purple on the body and wings TU-LethalLancebeak-Adult1.jpeg|Purple with shades of turquoise and a white underbelly Deadly_Nadder_Titan_-_FB.png|Dark Green and purple (Titan Wing) Deathgripper Deathgripper-Transparent.png|Red and black TU-MarshlandDeathgripper-Adult1.jpeg|Dark black-purple and mulberry TU-MaismicDeathgripper-Adult1.jpeg|Black and wine purple TU-Slaughterdijk-Adult1.jpeg|Crimson and umber brown with a pale underbelly TU-Sappheral-Adult1.jpeg|Sapphire blue, sky blue, and purple Fenrir's Eviscereaper.png|Dark and light green with yellow markings Death Song 1481796023720.png|Orange, yellow, light and dark blue ROB-Sirenade-Transparent.PNG|Yale blue, lavender and Tyrian purple Devilish Dervish 1481627483740.png|Black, yellow and brown Dramillion Dramillion_Render.png|Shades of blue, red and white Dramillion gallery 2 wm.jpg|Dark red/yellow ROB-Bonnefire-Transparent.png|Shiny dark green with a bright yellow underbelly, bright red spots and stripes on the wings, and yellow and red stripes on the body and tail ROB-Hurlequast-Transparent.png|Dark red with a black underbelly, white stripes, and yellow spots on the wings New_dragon_rtte_6.jpg|Dark blue with orange spots and stripes (Titan Wing) Egg Biter 1481922655417.png|Metallic blue, yellow and grey Chompers - NBG.png|Red and Yellow Exotic Egg Biter - NBG.png|Purple and green Egg Blossom - NBG.png|Gold with purple, leaf green and sky blue swirls Nipper - NBG.png|Light pink with blue and yellow stripes and spots ROB-Coppertop-Transparent.PNG|Dark green with yellow stripes, yellow patches on the legs, light green spots on the wings, and a pale white underbelly with black stripes Egg_Biter_Titan_-_NBG.png|Pink and purple (Titan Wing) Fireworm HTTYD3-Fireworm1-Transparent.png|Bioluminescent gold and yellow Fireworm_Queen_-_NBG.png|Red and orange Solar_Flare_-_NBG (1).png|Red and yellow Flashfright.png|Scarlet and orange with blue spots Royal Fireworm.png|Neon Green and Neon Yellow ROB-Ghostglow-Transparent.png|Dark blue with light blue wings and underbelly Fireworm_Princess_Titan.png|Green, blue and yellow (Titan Wing) Flame Whipper Flame Whipper Transparent.png|Cyan, black and yellow Flame Whiper 1.jpg|Cyan, orange, red and green Flame Whiper 2.jpg|Turquoise, red and black Flame Whiper 3.jpg|Green, brown and black Flame Whiper 4.jpg|Cyan, yellow and black Flame Whiper 5.jpg|Sky blue, purple and black Flightmare Flightmare infobox.png|Bioluminescent neon blue and light blue Hofferson's_bane.png|Orange and pink Exotic Flightmare.png|Translucent, ghostly green Ruffnut's Trancemare - FB.png|Glistening pink, blue and orange Skystreaker.png|Navy bue with luminous light blue hints ROB-Flaredawn-Transparent.png|Bright red with black stripes Flightmare_Titan_-_NBG.png|Purple (Titan) Foreverwing Foreverwing.jpg|Woody Brown and Green Gobsucker Gobsucker Transparent.png|Green, black, pink, yellwo Dragons gsk adult.png|Yellow, metallic pale green with hints of yellow and navy blue Muddlehunt-FB.png|Orange, pale pink, lilac and petunia Gobstinker - FB.png|Shades of purple ROB-Sparklestank-Transparent.PNG|Light blue with black and blue stripes and a black tail ROB-Dijester-Transparent.png|Dark purple with shades of pink and purple, phosphorescent green stripes and wings, and a pale pink underbelly with red stripes Dragons gsk titan.png|Pink, violet and grayish green (Titan Wing) Grapple Grounder Grapple Grounder 3.jpg|Black, red and gold 1481469171124.png|Red, Yellow and White Exotic Grapple Grounder - NBG.png|Green Amo - NBG.png|Brown and green ROB-FiercePiercer-Transparent.PNG|Turquoise with light green stripes and multicolored spots ROB-SourGrapple-Transparent.png|Dark green with dark magenta stripes and patches ROB-Floeshot-Transparent.png|Light blue with grayish-brown spots Grapple-grounders-web.jpg|Orange Grapple Grounder Titan - NBG.png|Black and green (Titan Wing) Groncicle Groncicle_-_NBG.png|Light blue Frozen Groncicle.png|Lavender ROB-Sweetcicle-Transparent.PNG|Rainbow ROB-Rubeus-Transparent.png|Bright red with a black underbelly and some shades of white ROB-Bewilderbreath-Transparent.png|Light turquoise with brown patches and black spots on the body and wings Groncicle_Titan_-_NBG.png|Dark blue with light blue fractals (Titan Wing) Gronckle Gronckle.png|Brown Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-1511.jpg|Lime green Screen Shot 2014-08-11 at 6.31.05 PM.png|Reddish brown; Blue and green; Green and orange; Yellow; Purple; Brown and orange Gronckle 1 - FB.png|Light pink and yellow Meatlug's_Mate_-_NBG.png|Greyish green and yellow Exiled_Gronckle_-_FB.png|Purple and blue groncklebookofdragons.png|Dark green and tan (Book of Dragons) Tuffnut Junior, Junior Tuffnut and Junior Tuffnut Junior.png|Purple; Orange; Blue Dark Green.jpg|Dark green Red Gronckle.jpg|Red and green oRANGE GREEN GRONCKLE.jpg|Orange and green A Pink Gronckle.jpg|Pink Book Wyrm.png|Yellow and orange Shattermaster RoB.png|Green and light blue Exiled Gronckle 35.png Dragons sgc adult.png|Green, brown, yellow, orange and white bumps Gronckle_T.png|Black and red (Titan Wing) Hackatoo Hackatoo-RoB.png|Woody brown and light red Exotic_Hackatoo_-_NBG.png|Purple and yellow Hackagift_-_FB.png|Light blue and hints of purple ROB-Cloudcarver-Transparent.png|Dark blue and white Hackatoo_Titan-RoB.png|Blue and yellow (Titan Wing) Hideous Zippleback BarfBelchRender.png|Green and maroon blue hideous zippleback.png|Blue and red Драконов.jpg|Pink and brown Hideous_Zippleback-RoB.png|Orange and brown Barf_&_Belch's_Offspring_-_NBG.png|Light blue, orange and yellow Exiled Hideous Zippleback - NBG.png|Pink, purple and blue Barf_&_Belch's_Mate_-_NBG.png|Gray, yellow , green and purple Dob hideous zippleback by frie ice-d8wdfnf.jpg|Green and blue Battle Hideous Zippleback.png|Maroon and black More dragons from above.png Hideous_Zippleback_Titan_-_NBG.png|Greyish green, blue and purple (Titan Wing) Hobblegrunt 1481251229305.png|Changes color based on emotions, spots remain teal Primal_Hobblegrunt_-_FB.png|Brown and yellow ROB-Borealis-Transparent.png|Bright red with a dark green stripe on the back, a purple underbelly, and some shades of pink and dark green Hobblegrunt_Titanñ.png|Blue and purple (Titan Wing) Hobgobbler THW-Hobgobbler-Transparent.png|Purple and dark blue with a yellow underbelly SOD-SmittenHobgobbler-Transparent.png|Off-white, gray, and pink Hotburple Grump_Render.png|Brown and dark brown Hotburple-RoB.png|Green and brown basket case.jpg|Gray, pink, blue, yellow, green and brown ROB-Chartooth-Transparent.PNG|Slate gray and red ROB-BedrockTerror-Transparent.png|Dark and light brown with shades of yellow and black TU-FloeHotburple-Transparent.png|Blue, indigo, and purple TU-HeartyHotburple-Transparent.png|Cyan and amethyst TU-BushWacker-Transparent.png|Forest green and medium blue TU-Beachcomber-Transparent.png|Golden brown, teal, and blue TU-BlisteringBelcher-Transparent.png|Ash black, red, and orange HotBurple_Titan_-_NBG.png|Light and dark blue (Titan Wing) DoNR-EirsTitanHotburple-Transparent.png|Teal blue with shades of brown (Titan Wing) Moldruffle Moldruffle SoD Transparent.png|Black and orange Rockstomper_-_FB.png|Purple Exotic_Moldruffle_-_FB.png|Dark navy blue, white and red ROB-Greenkeep-Transparent.PNG|Black and green ROB-Dirt-Hurler-Transparent.png|Dark brown, dark orange, yellow, and black ROB-Jewelbilant-Transparent.png|Purple, magenta, turquoise, and brownish pink ROB-Turfraider-Transparent.png|Green and muddy brown Rockstomper_Titan_-_FB.png|Orange and blue (Titan Wing) Monstrous Nightmare 1481529221423.png|Black, orange and red Gustavfanghook.JPG|Purple and orange Dragon.png|Yellow and light green 11.png|Lime green, Cyan, Pink monstrousnightmarecolour.png|Orange, Pink and Green Monstrous Nightmare colours.png|Faded cyan with hints of yellow, pink and orange monstrousnightmarecolourbookofdragons.png|Pure red (Book of Dragons) Monstrous Nightmare-RoB.png|Blue and yellow Hookfang's_Mate_-_NBG.png|Blue and red Hookfang's_Offspring_-_NBG.png|Yellow and green Valka's_Mercy_-_FB.png|Red and purple Girl Hookfang-0.png|Yellow and pink Exiled Monstous Nightmare.png|Orange, red and green Cagecruncher_-_FB.png|Funchsia and yellow Firescrapes_-_FB.png|Lime green and orange Titan Nightmare roaring.jpg|Red and black (Titan) Monstrous_Nightmare_Titan.png|Red and black (Titan) Koszmar_ponocnik_niebiesko_czerwony.png|Teal and red Mudraker Mudraker SoD Transparent.png|Turquoise Muddie Transparent.png|Purple and blue Night Fury Dragon 01 toothless.png|Black with lighter sports Night Terror Nightterror infobox.png|Black and gold Night Terror Gallery 33 wm.jpg|White Seedling Night Terror.png|Emerald green with some yellow Nightwatch_-_FB.png|Dark grey and orange Hotshot.png|Dark red Unknown Night Terror.png|White and black Night Terror Titan - FB.png|Grey and blue (Titan) Prickleboggle Prickleboggle-desc.jpg|Green and red Prickleboggle_Titan_-_FB.png|Orange and blue (Titan) Seedling Prickleboggle - NBG.png|Dark brown and orange ROB-Krustler-Transparent.PNG|Gray Prickleboggle and Quaken 1.png|Green and orange ROB-Skypiercer-Transparent.png|Azure ROB-Thornforce-Transparent.png|Grayish purple and red Purple Death Comic dragon 2.png|Purple Raincutter HTTYD2-Raincutter-Transparent.png|Greyish green and brown Puddelmuck - NBG.png|Luminous blue and lilac Level3_design_raincutter.jpg|Greyish green and orange with dark brown wings Raincutter-RoB.png|Light blue and purple Thump_-_NBG.png|Gray and red Raincutter_Titan.png|Light blue, pink and dark green (Titan) ROB-Icecutter-Transparent.PNG|Cyan and orange ROB-Dewdrop-Transparent.png|Moss green Razorwhip Sisalladura.png|Metallic grey Fighter Razorwhip 069.png|Light grey Razorwhip_-_FB.png|Light bronze Exotic Razorwhip.png|Jade Thorstopian.png|Bronze and silver ROB-Lashbane-Transparent.png|Slate gray and dark gray ROB-JadeBlade-Transparent.png|Turquoise, white, cream, gray-pink, and black TU-QuarryRazorwhip-Transparent.png|Metallic tan-gold TU-PlatedRazorwhip-Transparent.png|Light bronze TU-SlashDasher-Transparent.png|Dull metallic green and bluish green TU-Hailfate-Transparent.png|Metalic cyan and blue with shades of lavender TU-SearingSeethsizzle-TitleCard.jpg|Glowing red, silver, gold, and black Razorwhip titan.png|Dark grey (Titan Wing) Red Death Muerte Roja.png|Wedgwood blue with red spikes and peach belly Ripwrecker Submaripper transparent.png|Dark blue and teal Exotic Submaripper - NBG.png|Teal, cyan and drak blue ROB-Sinker-Claws-Transparent.PNG|Red ROB-Bargemine-Transparent.png|Dark blue ROB-Seashine-Transparent.png|Yellow, orange and brown ROB-Gloomlurker-Transparent.png|Dark green and orange Submaripper_Titan_-_FB.png|Grey, dark blue and green (Titan) Rumblehorn 1481798442360.png|Green and reddish brown Seedling Rumblehorn - FB.png|Orange and gray ROB-PoiseTheVast-Transparent.PNG|Blue and gray SOD-RumblingDocksAndSunDialClocks-BabyRumblehorns4.JPG|Dark green ROB-Grimtorn-Transparent.png|Dark red,cyan and yellow TU-FlankTanker-Transparent.png|Green TU-ArcticRumblehorn-Transparent.png|Light blue TU-Scarbearer.png|Metallic gold and silver TU-RobustRumblehorn-Transparent.png|Grayish blue and red TU-SonOfSkullcrusher-Transparent.png|Metallic pink and yellow ROB-Rhineblow-Transparent.png|Gold, red, purple, blue and yellow Sand Wraith Sand Wraith NBG.png|Sandy brown Seedling Sand Wraith.png|Gold and lime ROB-Claytrapper-Transparent.png|Ice blue and white Sand_Wraith_n.png|Oxblood, yellwo and brown (Titan) Scauldron Sacaldaron png.png|Bright green and sea Green DD S3 RttE E23 0408.jpg|Red Mildew's_Misery_-_NBG.png|Royal blue Exotic_Scauldron_-_NBG.png|Green, blue and teal Bonecrusher's_Conquest_-_NBG.png|Teal and dark blue Scauldron_Titan_-_NBG.png|Purple, turquoise and dark blue (Titan) ROB-Mea-Transparent.png|Red, blue and yellow ROB-GrimSizzle-Transparent.png|Red and blue Screaming Death Grito Mortal.png|White and red Scuttleclaw Clavagarras.png|Purple and blue Hideous-nadder.jpeg|Blue and yellow Red and blue scuttleclaw.png|Red and blue Red and green scuttleclaw.png|Green and red Yellow Scuttleclaw.png|Yellow and light green Dragons xsc adult.png|Teal, white and red Scuttleclaw Titan - FB.png|Dark green and brown (Titan) Seashocker Capture 17.PNG|Sea blue Valka's_Seashocker_-_NBG.png|Purple and yellow Seashockerl gallery rtte.jpg|Light blue Covecharger_-_FB.png|Purplish blue, pale yellow with shiny light blue splotches SerpentsHeir-TwinsSeashockers1.JPG|Light and dark blue Wavewight - FB.png|Luminous cyan ROB-RaneAndShyne-Transparent.png|Bright yyellow and dark bl7ue Seashocker_Titan_-_NBG.png|Yellow and pink with light blue spikes (Titan) Silver Phantom PicsArt 12-19-09.10.13.png|Purple and white Singetail Imagen1gh.png|Orange and maroon Singetail - NBG.png|Orange Titan Wing Singetail.png|Grayissh mulberry and purple (Titan Wing) Scorch - NBG.png|Gray and red ROB-Winterwick-Transparent.PNG|Gold, yellow and brown Krogan's_Singetail.png|Carnelian ROB-Sear-Transparent.png|Dark brown and orange ROB-Deathlout-Transparent.png|Dark green ROB-Infernier-Transparent.png|Coquelicot and dark blue Shadow Wing Alpha Shadow - NBG.png|Green TitanAlphaShadow.png|Dark Teal and Red (Titan Wing) ROB-Snogglewing-Transparent-1.png|Dark grayish blue ROB-Greezer-Transparent.png|Charcoal ROB-Dawnstar-Transparent.png|Sienna ROB-SmogBomber-Transparent.png|Blue and dark marengo Shivertooth Shivertooth - NBG.png|Dark blue and indigo Exotic_Shivertooth_-_FB.png|Green, red and blue Quiverpain-FB.png|Teal and purple ROB-Sweet-Tooth-Transparent.png|Yellow and light blue Shivertooth_Titan_-_FB.png|Metallic grey and ice blue (Titan) Shockjaw Shockjaw-RoB.png|Green and Blue Exotic_Shockjaw_-_FB.png|Green, red and orange Deepfreeze_-_FB.png|Luminous shades of Blue Unknown_Shockjaw_-_FB.png|Luminous teal and cyan ROB-Boltbite.PNG|Purple, cyan and yellow ROB-Snappy-Zappy-Sand-Zapper-Transparent.png|Pale gold Shockjaw_Titan_-_FB.png|Dark blue and purple (Titan) Shovelhelm 1481595797181.png|Ice blue, dark green and black New-dragon6.jpeg|Green, navy blue and black Shovelhelm_-_FB.png|Light greyish-blue and brown Guslout_-_FB.png|Dark red and tan Clawlifter - NBG.png|Lime green and purple Exotic Shovelhelm - NBG.png|Orange, blue and pink ROB-Gnawhelm-Transparent.PNG|Purple and yellow Shovelhelm Titan - NBG.png|Brown, blue and yellow (Titan) Skrill Sfsdfsf.png|Dark gray and iridiscent purple Dagur's_Skrill_-_NBG.png|Dark gray and purple Icebane_-_FB.png|Shades of blue Hunterbolt - NBG.png|Orange and yellow Brute Skrill - NBG.png|Purplish brown and cyan Tumblr inline ny255ytTaj1s8zbfz 540.jpg|Light blue Lavender Skrill - NBG.png|Lavender, blue and green Titan skrill-0.png|Dark blue (Titan) ROB-Sparkheart-Transparent.PNG|White with pink veins ROB-SparkGuard-Transparent.png|Dark green ROB-Fryrir-Transparent.png|Brown and white ROB-Sleigher-Transparent.png|Dark red Slithersong Slithersong - png.png|Blue and black Exotic Slithersong - NBG.png|Neon pink and light blue Snogglesong - NBG.png|Turquoise, white and red Dazzlesing - FB.png|Yellow, pink and blue ROB-Bloomsang-Transparent.png|Orange and teal Slithersong.png|Red, yellow, blue, and grey (Titan) Slitherwing Slitherwing - transparent.png|Red, yellow and black ROB-Toksin-Transparent.png|Teal, pink and black ROB-Harmhug-Transparent.png|Green and purple ROB-SweetStripe-Transparent.png|Dark red and dark green with white and red stripes and yellow dots on the wings TitanSlitherwing.png|Yellow, red and blue (Titan Wing) Sliquifier Sliquifier.png|Green and purple Exotic Sliquifier - NBG.png|Blue and pink Grazefall - NBG.png|Yellow, Orange, Red and Dark Brown Bat - NBG.png|Dark brown and white ROB-Surflurker-Transparent.png|Iridiscent indigo ROB-MaroonedSeaslick-Transparent.png|Dark lilac Sliquifier_Titan_-_NBG.png|Yellow, blue and green (Titan) Small Shadow Small Shadow Render.png|Teal and blue ROB-BaitedBreath-Transparent.png|Green and blue ROB-Sunchaser-Transparent.PNG|Red and green ROB-SpringsShadow-Transparent.PNG|Pink ROB-Shimmerwing-Transparent.png|Blue, purple and yellow ROB-Shadechaser-Transparent.png|Gray and white Small Shadow Titan - NBG.png|Red, yellow, blue and green (Titan) Smothering Smokebreath Extingue Humo.png|Bluish gray Exotic Smothering Smokebreath - NBG.png|Pale white and violet Rattling Smokebreath - NBG.png|Brownish gray (with painted white skulls) Dustbrawler - NBG.png|Pale gray Gritpicker - NBG.png|Purplish gray ROB-Flutter-Fog-Transparent.png|Light blue, gold and brown ROB-Smogger-Transparent.png|Greenish gray Smothering_Smokebreath_Titan.png|Pale blue, purple and turquoise (Titan) Snafflefang 1481596725144.png|Teal and red Snafflefang-RoB.png|Jade and orange Irontooth.png|Blue and orange Primal Snafflefang - NBG.png|Light blue and purple Irontooth - NBG.png|Blue ad red ROB-Eggfang-Transparent.PNG|Blue, white and yellow ROB-YakStacker-Transparent.png|Dark brown and tan Snafflefang Titan - NBG.png|Yellow, pink and orange (Titan) Snaptrapper 1482442286402.png|Green and orange Leafy Snaptrapper.png|Orange, green and yellow Brute Snaptrapper - NBG.png|Greyish green Outsnapper - NBG.png|Brown and light blue Death & Chocolates - NBG.png|Dark green with black spots Tumblr inline ny255ytTaj1s8zbfz 540.jpg|Brownish red Snaptrapper_Titan.png|Brown and black (Titan) Snifflehunch 1481799170734.png|Blue, red and lime green Snifflehunch Titan - NBG.png|Dark blue Sneezlehunch - NBG.png|Purple and lilac Pestbud - NBG.png|Lime green and orange Seedling Snifflehunch - NBG.png|Lime, blue and pink ROB-Snifflestone-Transparent.PNG|Purple and yellow ROB-Scentinel-Transparent.png|Orange and white Snow Wraith 1481265150027.png|Snowy white Snow_Wraith_-_NBG.png|Pale tan and white Skrill Chiller - NBG.png|Glistening blue Frostfright's lil sis - NBG.png|Lilac and orange Frostfright's big bro - NBG.png|White and light blue ROB-Glazier-Transparent.png|Blue Titan Snow Wraith ROB.jpg|Turquoise with whitish tan spikes (Titan) Speed Stinger Speedy.png|Lime green Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png|Lime green with red stripes Speed Stinger RoB.png|Green, blue, yellow and red Dragons_xab_adult.png|Light blue and pink Exotic Speed Stinger.png|Yellow with red stripes, purple Seedling Speed Stinger.png|Light green, brown and yellow. Titan Wing Speed Stinger.png|Magenta, dark blue and yellow (Titan Wing) Stormcutter How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-16.png|Bronze and reddish with blue Stormcutter-RoB.png|Violet and purple Reignstorm - NBG.png|Shades of blue Dragons fwo adult.png|Green and yellow StormcuttTitan.png|Dark brown and pale pink (Titan) Sweet Death Sweet Death-RoB.png|Yellow Exotic_Sweet_Death_-_FB.png|Orange and green Seedling Sweet Death - FB.png|Green and brown Unknown_Sweet_Death_-_FB.png|Dark bronze (with yellow paint) Sweet_Death_Titan.png|Red and white (Titan) Sword Stealer Sword_Stealer-RoB.png|Yellow and grey Battle Sword Stealer - NBG.png|Black and green Sword_Stealer_baby.png|Yellow (Baby) Exotic Sword Stealer - NBG.png|Purple and green Dragons pss adult.png|Red, black and yellow Sword Stelaer Titan - NBG.png|Golden and blue (Titan Wing) Terrible Terror terrible_terror_3_by_iceofwaterflock-d4133df.jpg|Rust and green Screen Shot 2014-05-07 at 5.16.16 PM.png|Red and gold terribleterrorbookofdragon.png|Green (Book of Dragons) Butt - NBG.png|Yellow Sneaky - NBG.png|Cyan Pain-RoB.png|Purple Iggy-RoB.png|Orange and red Sharpshot - NBG.png|Green and red Kick-off_Terror_-_FB.png|Purple and blue Dragons gdr adult.png|Green and red Terrible_Terror_Titan.png|Dark red (Titan) Thornridge Screen shot 2014-08-31 at 17.22.13.png|Red and dark green ThornridgeROB.png|Green and orange Thornshade - FB.png|Shiny sliver reflecting hints of yellow, blue and purple Primal Thornridge.png|Cyan and green with white spots ROB-Gloomshadow-Transparent.PNG|Dark black-purple with a pale blue underbelly ROB-Warywing-Transparent.png|Magenta with a light blue stripe, blue spots, and a yellow underbelly Thornridge_Titan_-_FB.png|Lime green and purple (Titan Wing) Threadtail Screen Shot 2016-02-10 at 23.03.04.png|Purple New-dragon7.jpeg|Blue and green Dragons blb adult.png|Cyan and yellow Mildew's Strain -FB.png|Purple with green spots Threadtail Titan - FB.png|Orange and grey (Titan) Thunderclaw 526px-Snaggle-fang.jpg|Grey Screen_Shot_2014-09-20_at_8.09.41_AM.png|Blue, green and pink 3. Thunderclaw.png|Brownish red and tan Rumpus_-_NBG.png|Purple and pink Battle_Thunderclaw_-_FB.png|Red and tan Thunderclaw Titan - FB.png|Yellow and dark green (Titan) Thunderdrum Screen Shot 2014-05-07 at 5.42.00 PM.png|Dark blue Bing.jpg|Teal Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 8.58.21 PM.png|Violet Bing-RoB.png|Light blue Boom - NBG.png|Dark violet Whirlwing_-_NBG.png|Pale purple Earsplitter_-_FB.png|Purple and turquoise Orange Thunderdrum.png|Yellow and Orange Thunderdrum_Titan.png|Light blue and turquoise (Titan) Thunderpede Thunderpede_-_NBG.png|Red and grey with blue limbs Exotic_Thunderpede_-_FB.png|Yellow and white Dragons fur adult.png|Black, grey and glowing lava red Colorcrunch - FB.png|Dark gray and rainbow ROB-Stonewall-Transparent.png|Stony gray with shades of brown, pale gold, and light gray ROB-Goliam-Transparent.png|Bright red and orange with black spots, yellow stripes, and a dark brown underbelly ROB-SleetBeater-Transparent.png|Brown and dark green with a dirty yellow underbelly Thunderpede_Titan_-_FB.png|Brown (Titan Wing) Timberjack Timberjack_hero.jpg|Brown and tan Soaring_Sidekick_-_FB_04.png|Greyish brown Brute_Timberjack_-_NGB.png|Brown and green A sewing.png|Red with orange Timberjack_Titan-RoB.png|Green (Titan) Tide Glider Tide Glider-RoB.png|Sea blue Exotic_Tide_Glider_-_FB.png|Pink with orange and yellow spots ROB-Mistmenace-Transparent.PNG|Dark blue and bright cyan ROB-LakeSkater-Transparent.png|Sea green, dark green, and dark blue with white spots ROB-Slipsmolder-Transparent.png|Bright orange, yellow, red, black, and grayish-white Tide_Glider_Titan.png|Blue and violet (Titan Wing) Triple Stryke TS 6.png|Dark brown and yellow Triple_Stryke_-_NBG.png|Dark orange and white Champion_Triple_Stryke_-_NBG.png|Neon green and light blue with specks of yellow Dragons svs adult.png|Black and gray Triple_Stryke_Titan_-_NBG.png|Dark orange, pale tan and bronze (Titan) Typhoomerang Typhoomerang.png|Red Typhoomerang chasing.jpg|Greenish blue Torch's_Mother_-_FB.png|Shades of pink and white Typhoomerang_Titan_-_FB.png|Dark red and black (Titan) Whispering Death Hi.jpg|Dark blue and red Toothless'_Rival_-_NBG.png|Dark green and pink Exotic_Whispering_Death_-_FB.png|Blue and orange Tuffnut's Death Ride - FB.png|Reddish brown and teal Trailtwister_-_FB.png|Dark blue and red Tumblr inline ny255ytTaj1s8zbfz 540.jpg|Light blue Whispering_Death_Titan.png|Purple and brown (Titan) Windgnasher Dragon 8.1.png|Lime green and dark green Dragon 8.4.png|Orange and brown Champion Windgnasher Profile.png|Luminous blue with white highlights ROB-Auroara-Transparent.PNG|Turquoise with shades of teal, pink, and purple ROB-Gnarley-Transparent.png|Light green and dark green with shades of turquoise, green, and blue ROB-Ironhide-Transparent.png|Brownish gray, purple, dark blue, and light blue Windgnasher Titan - FB.png|Pink and green (Titan Wing) Windstriker Dragon_7.1.png|Grey and yellow 7. Windstriker.png|Blue and yellow Winged_Warden_-_FB.png|Yellow and grey Snaggletooth-FB.jpg.jpg|Blue and pink Hot - NBG.png|Light blue and dark blue with a yellow stripe and a pale pink underbelly ROB-BoilingBillows-Transparent.png|Teal with yellow stripes and a light teal underbelly Windstriker Titan - FB.png|Blue and white (Titan Wing) ROB-RetiredWindstriker-Transparent.png|Light and dark gray (Titan Wing) Windwalker Sod-Windwalker-Banner.jpg|Red with yellow belly Dragons zap adult.png|Purple with blue spikes ROB-Seasail-Transparent.png|Light green and purple with a pale white underbelly ROB-Galeguard-Transparent.png|Red with dirty yellow spots and a pale pink underbelly Titan Windwalker.jpg|Green, orange, and light blue (Titan Wing) Woolly Howl Woolly_Howl_-_NBG.png|Pale brown Snoggletog_Wraith_-_NBG.png|White, green and and yellow and red ornaments Wise_Wind_-_FB.png|White and shades of green ROB-Frostfire-Transparent.png|Bright red with dark blue and dark green wings ROB-Woodwind-Transparent.png|Forrest green, dark brown, and light brown with white highlights SOD-RiseOfStormheart-InfectedWoollyHowl2.JPG|Grayish-purple and light mousy brown with grayish-blue wings Woolly_Howl_Titan_-_NBG.png|White and purple (Titan Wing) Site Navigation